Lee Everett (Video Game)/Gallery
The following are images of Lee Everett. Video Game Season 1 Lee_Concept.jpg walking2.jpg Walking dead frame.png Still_walkingdeadgame_06.jpg Sandradeath.jpg VG man2.png VG Campfire.jpg Lee Everett1.jpg BetterleeVG.png VG Characters.png thewalkingdeadepisode2starvedforhelptitle.jpg MDxsH.jpg "A New Day" AND Lee House.png LeeANDBox.png AND Lee Box.jpg AND Lee End Box.png The-walking-dead-screenshot-lee-and-glenn.jpg walkingdead2-930x522.jpg walking_dead_tell-tales-games.jpg Imagens-e-novidades-do-jogo-The-Walking-Dead1_470x280.jpg 2144777-walkingdeadprotective_screen_large.jpg The-walking-dead-game-screen.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.25.51.png Episode 1 Cap 1.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.26.45.png walkingdeadgamelee.jpg lee and cop.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.32.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.47.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.28.48.png Highway 85 VG.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.18.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.32.27.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.09.png LeeDeath1.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.55.png Unnamed_Police_Officer_death_VG.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.59.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-27 kl. 11.34.56.png lee and cop 2.jpg Lee!!.jpg Clemintine Family.jpg 2012-11-24_00009.jpg LeeDeath2.png LeeDeath3.png 2012-11-24_00014.jpg LeeDeath4.png LeeDeath5.png 2012-11-24_00016.jpg lee and sandra.jpg LeeandClem.jpg 2012-11-24_00029.jpg Lee_EverettInfobox.png Chet, shawn, lee, clem.jpg 2012-11-24_00030.jpg 2012-11-24_00032.jpg Andre Glock.png 2012-11-24_00035.jpg Episodio 1 cap 02.jpg Camioneta de Kenny.jpg lee, shawn and duck.jpg VG7.png VG5.png lee, hershel, kenny, shawn.jpg VG9.png VG10.png Group Discussion.jpg Kenny and Angry Lee.png 2012-11-24_00043.jpg 2012-11-24_00046.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 2.jpg Carley4.png AND Lee Creepy Look.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 3.jpg Doug Lee Drugstore 1.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore.jpg Macon, Georgia 2.jpg Macon, Georgia 3.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 4.jpg AND Desk.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 5.jpg Photoleefamily.png AND Family Photo.png Travelier Motel VG.jpg VG2.png Glenn Lilly Carley Ep 0.jpg VG.png lee, carley, glenn.jpg lee and zombies 2.jpg LeeDeath8.png LeeDeath9.png LeeDeath10.png LeeDeath11.png LeeDeath12.png Tumblr_mcs1j4yV6K1rf9hzpo1_500.png Tumblr_mcs1kbXYeZ1rf9hzpo1_500.png lee and zombies.jpg Irene Suicide Voluntary.png Irenedeath01p.jpg Doug Lee Drugstore.png lee and b.jpg B. Everett death.jpg B. Not Dead Yet.png B Head Chop.png New_Picture.jpg LeeDeath15.png LeeDeath17.png LeeDeath18.png Larry Nope.png WDG Glenn's Car.png Kenny Handshake.png Kenny Hand Cannon.png AND Clem Duck.png AND Lee and Larry.png Lee and Lilly.jpg Motel Before Darkness.png Motel Dark.png "Starved For Help" SFH Lee Motel.png SFH Lee Barn.png SFH Lee Angry.png SFH Lee Sad.png LeeSFHBox.png SFH Lee Box.png Lee It's Over Box.png Ep2Lee.png Lee (VG).jpg 57ab8abbe6018e66a4574041d98a524b.jpg C174bda8809eb76fba435ea857b8e4fc.jpg Walking-Dead-Ep-2-02.jpg Walking-Dead-Ep-2-05.jpg lee, kenny jr, clem,.jpg St. John Dairy 10.png Lee Everett 10.png Travs and more.png Kenny and Lee.jpg Walking Dead-ep.2-1.png Walking Dead-ep.2-10.png Walking Dead-ep.2-6.png SFH Kenny Lee Motel.png LeeDeath19.png LeeDeath22.png LeeDeath24.png LeeDeath27.png LeeDeath28.png Revelation.jpg Screen Carley.jpg Tumblr_mcs3qqWck31rf9hzpo1_500.png 668729 20120628 screen009.jpg 668729 20120628 screen010.jpg 668729 20120628 screen011.jpg Group watches.jpg WDG Ep. 2 Group Shot.png SFH Group Bandit Watch.jpg The Electric fence.jpg WDG SJD.png Motel Group Farm.jpg WDG SJD 3.png Mark Shot.png LeeDeath29.png SFH Mark and Lee.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 16.47.28.png Duck Kenny Lee Swing.png Danandy2.jpg leedan1.jpg WDG Charlotte.png Lee Worried.png Lee and jolene.png Twd-review.jpg danleejolene1.jpg 2012-11-25 00023.jpg May, duck, clem, lee, andy.png Found the Door.png Kenny Urbanasity.png kennyleeandyclem1.jpg Lee Sneaky.png leeisstarvedforhelp.jpg lee2.jpg Danny Threatening.png 2012-11-25 00044.jpg leekenny01.jpg leekenny02.jpg 2012-11-25 00052.jpg 2012-11-25 00053.jpg leelilly01.jpg lee01.jpg Danny Hay Hooked.png lee02.jpg lee03.jpg lee04.jpg Andy Shoots Kenny.png 2012-11-25_00065.jpg 2012-11-25_00066.jpg lee05.jpg Andy Punching Bag.png lee.png Car2.png Car4.png Car7.png Car9.png Car10.png andrewlee01.jpg andrewleekenkatclembenjrdouglil.jpg Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.17.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.40.21.png SFH Andy Death.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.44.24.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.46.04.png Clem episode 2.png Carley Lee Camera.jpg "Long Road Ahead" LRA Lee Motel.png Lee Train Box.png LRA Lee Box.png LRA Lee Travelier Box.png LRA Lee Train.png LRA Lee Angry.png Lee Face.png VG Ep3.1.png Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 6.jpg VG Ep3.3.png VG Ep3.4.png VG Ep3.7.png VG Ep3.8.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.09.png VG Ep3.11.png Skærmbillede 2012-06-30 kl. 17.50.26.png WDG LRA Title.png Macon, Georgia 5.jpg Lee Quality 1.jpg walking dead-ep.3-1.jpg Military Jeep.jpg WDG Lee and jeep.png WDG Lee dropped.png WDG Ep. 3 Lee Winchester.png Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 12-46-40-95 large.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 7.jpg Everett Pharmacy Drugstore 8.jpg Kenny Gun Lee.jpg WDG Pilot stabbed.png WDG Lee suspicious.png WDG Ben on watch.png WDG LRA group by RV.png Travelier Motel 7.jpg Travelier Motel 8.jpg WDG L&L.png WDG Kat truth.png CARLEE.png WDG LRA Clue 1.png WDG LRA Clue 2.png WDG L & D.png WDG High Five.png WDG LRA Clue 3.png WDG LRA Clue 4.png WDG Hostage Situation.png Walking dead-ep.3-1.png Carley runnin'.png Carley runnin'2.png Lee003 Celementine002.jpg Carleyhelping.png Lilly High Ground.png Kenny Ep.03.jpg WDG LRA Carley group.png WDG LRA Draw.png WDG LRA Lee grab.png WDG LRA Dropped it.png RVscene.png WDG LRA BLL.png Clem Lee RV.png Clem Zombie.png Walking dead episode3 rv.jpg Kenny Driving RV.png Before the Nightmare.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 06-22-57-46.jpg VG Train 11.png VG Train 18.png Walkingdead101 2012-09-01 13-39-05-24.jpg VG Train 13.png VG Train 14.png VG Train 7.png VG Train 9.png Lee Ben Kenny Train Stop.png Kenny Lee Long Walk.png Kenny Lee Clearing.png Duck Clearing.jpg Lee Kenny duck.jpg Duckdeath.png leeclem.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-01-19-99.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-00-17-46.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Clementine.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-03-37-13.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-04-15-68.jpg Ben Truth.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-13 07-10-15-22.jpg Kenny Freak Out.png Group from Overpass.png Kenny Hold Up.png Kenny Ruthless.png Christa and Omid's Intro.png VG Overpass 8.png VG Overpass 9.png LRA Introductions.png VG Train 19.png Tumblr_mcluz4k2X71rf9hzpo1_500.png Train Buddies.png Lee Overpass1.png Lee Overpass 2.png VG Overpass 6.png 2012-11-25 00077.jpg VG Overpass 7.png Omid Saves Lee.png VG Overpass 1.png LRA Ben Lookout.png Ben Episode 3.jpg Omid Cut.png Omid Episodio 3.jpg VG Overpass 4.png Christa Omid lee.png Kenny's Family Drawing.png Lee Kenny Walkie.jpg "Around Every Corner" AEC Lee Yard.png AEC Lee House.png AEC Lee Outside.png AEC Lee Scared.png AEC Lee Box.png Lee Doorcheck Box.png Lee Crawford Box.png AEC Lee Crawford.png Lee Study Box.png Lee AEC Morgue Box.png leepotrait1.jpg leepotrait2.jpg Walking-Dead-Telltale-4-c.jpg Christa and Lee.1.png Around Every Corner Cap 11.jpg Lee.4.1.png AEC Group Back Shot.png Group1game.jpg Gang.1.png EP4 Angry Lee.png Mansion Episodio 4.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 13.jpg Lee Everett Ep 04.jpg EP4 Lee Worried.png Ben Lee Ominous Attic.png Kenny Kneel.png leekenny1.jpg leekenny2.jpg WDG Fivel & Lee.png lee1.jpg The Walking Dead-Episode4 (6).jpg AEC Ben Christa Kenny Lee Yard.png leekenny3.jpg leekenny4.jpg Kennylee.png Around Every Corner Cap 18.jpg WDG Lee & Kenny docks.png Unnamed Looter.jpg Molly Up Slow.png Group2.jpg AEC Group River St Shock.png Around Every Corner Cap 16.jpg Chuck2.jpg Alcantarillas.jpg Handing Back Hilda.png Vernon Lee Molly Mansion.png Omid Episodio 4.jpg Kenny We're Screwed.png Lee Drawing.png Clementine Ep. 04.jpg WDG 30 foot boat.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-21-55-75.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-23-19-79.jpg AEC Group Yard Night.png Ben Olive Branch.png Molly Hilda Sewer.png AEC Group in Sewer.png Around Every Corner Cap 24.jpg Undead guard.JPG WDG Jeff Shot.png WDG Jeff Stabbed.png Crawford guard death.JPG EP4 Lee-Chuck-Kenny.png AEC Ben Panicking.png AEC Group in Crawford.png WDG Crawford Command Center.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-28-51.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-33-17.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-33-36-04.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-34-10-11.jpg Pic-1945.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 04-40-47-23.jpg Herman's 5.jpg Brierun.png Kenny Made Out Pretty Good.png WDG Christa Inox.png Ben Pose.png AEC One of These Things Just Doesn't Belong Here.png AEC Lee Ben Hallway.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-07-39-95.jpg WDG Clem SAA.png AEC Kenny Intercepted.png AEC Ben Cowering.png Kenny Defeated.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-10-17-50.jpg AEC Belltower Escape.png Lee Goin' Commando.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-13-26-80.jpg Clementine Lee Hugging.JPG Lee Holding Ben.png Ben Held Lower Shot.png Ben Dropped in Crawford.png AEC Saving Ben.png Ben Over the Ledge.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-15-07-79.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 29.jpg Man vs Lee.png Around Every Corner Cap 22.jpg Molly hugging.JPG Triste_Clementine.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-44-16.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-55-24.jpg Lee and Clem.1.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-21-58-19.jpg Lee Everett's Bite.png Lee Around Every Corner.jpg AEC Ben Convincing.png Lee Morgue Breach.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-28-25-65.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-16 05-28-36-30.jpg WDG Ep. 4 Empty Mourge.jpg Around Every Corner Cap 20.jpg "No Time Left" NTL Lee Apartment.png NTL Lee End Box.png leeeverett1.png leeeverett2.png NTL Lee Shed Box.png NTL Lee Attic.png NTL Lee Rooftop.png NTL Lee Sad Smile Box.png NTL Lee Evening.png NTL Lee Sign Box.png NTL Lee Gauntlet Box.png NTL Lee Confrontation Box.png NTL Lee JS Box.png NTL Lee Turning.png NoTimeLeft.png UntitleswadfsqAd.png VideoGameScreen.png NTL Lee walkie.png NTL Elevator jam.png 2012-11-27_00005.jpg 2012-11-27_00008.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-21-22.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-29-06.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 06-57-50-45.jpg Screenshot_56.png 2012-11-27_00009.jpg 2012-11-27_00011.jpg 2012-11-27_00014.jpg NTL Hospital roof door.png NTL Group Hospital Roof.png Hospital Ben & Lee.png Hospital B & L.png NTL Ben, Lee, Kenny.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-06-46-15.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-08-00-24.jpg WDG Lee Casual Kill.png NTL No Boat.png Screenshot 51.png NTL Omid Shock.png Brie Zombie.png Zombie Brie Death.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-15-46-51.jpg WDG Weapons check.png NTL Group Armed.png NTL Lee Kenny Standoff.png You Ruined That Dude's Face.png 2012-11-27_00020.jpg 2012-11-27_00024.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-27-35-88.jpg NTL Randy Tudor.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-31-01-39.jpg NTL Ben Scared.png NTL Group on Rooftop.png NTL Spike.png Kenny Behind Bars.png Kenny Goodbye 1.jpg Screenshot 54.png Screenshot_55.png 2012-11-27_00038.jpg 2012-11-27_00044.jpg Kennydeathdevoured2episode5.JPG WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-41-07-45.jpg Lee Going For It.png 2012-11-27_00067.jpg 2012-11-27_00069.jpg 2012-11-27_00070.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-42-41-78.jpg 2012-11-27_00071.jpg NTL Hallway.png Stranger Shh.png Screenshot 46.png Wouldn't Hurt a Fly.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-52-41-91.jpg Campmandeath1episode5.JPG Campmandeath2episode5.JPG WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-53-48-62.jpg WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-54-00-76.jpg TMH Lee Clem Discussion.png WDG Inox empty.jpg NTL Hoard Scared.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-58-46-57.jpg Eose Exterior.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 07-59-40-99.jpg 2012-11-27_00073.jpg NTL Wake Up.png NTL Clem Lee Door.png NTL Confession.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-02-35-62.jpg NTL Clem Super Upset.png NTL Clem Lee Broken Glass.png NTL Cuffed.png NTL Lee Statue Fall.png NTL Clem With Gun.png Screenshot_57.png Screenshot_58.png NTL Clem Lee No Gun.png WalkingDead101 2012-11-22 08-12-20-80.jpg Leedeathinfectionepisode5.JPG NTL Hand Hold.png NTL Clem Look.png NTL Leave Him.png Don't Go.png NTL Last Look.png LeeCanonDeath2.png NTL Lee Slumped Dead.png Category:Character Galleries